Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet material storage, sheet feeding device, and image forming apparatus.
Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus including a sheet feeding device has been conventionally known. The sheet feeding device includes a sheet material storage such as a sheet feeding cassette, which is detachably attached to a main body of the apparatus to store a sheet material such as paper, and a paper feeder such as a paper feeding roller, which abuts on the sheet material stored in the sheet material storage to apply a conveying force.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-89437) describes an image forming apparatus including a sheet feeding device (paper storage) having an acoustic member attached to a bottom face and side faces of an inside of using a paper feeding tray as a sheet material storage member. Patent Literature 1 also describes to use an acoustic device (silencer) using a Helmholtz resonator instead of the acoustic member. Patent Literature 1 describes that noise in a sheet feeding operation is absorbed by the acoustic member to reduce the noise.